gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Rush Universe
Sonic Rush Universe is a 2.5-D side-scrolling game for the Nintendo 3DS. Like its predecessors, Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure, this game will feature Sonic and Blaze as the two playable characters. However, this game will include the partner system introduced in Knuckles' Chaotix and Sonic Advance 3, bringing Tails and Marine into the actual gameplay. Plot Eggman and Eggman Nega use the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds in conjunction with the Power of the Stars, drawing them together along with pieces of their respective worlds. The resulting world is created out of the pieces and placed in a position equidistant from each world. Sonic and Tails are enjoying a nice vacation when the forest they are in is swept up and dragged into what is now Eggman Planet. They make their way to Eggman and fight him, but soon find Blaze and Marine had also been dragged onto this crazy planet. The four then journey throughout the planet, looking for the Eggmen in order to stop their nefarious plot and restore the worlds to normal before they completely merge and dissipate. Characters Sonic The Hedgehog-A high-speed hedgehog who loves freedom and hates evil. Arrogant, but always willing to lend a hand where needed, Sonic has saved the world countless times over. Blaze the Cat-A princess from another dimension. Blaze is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and a pyrokinetic. Because of this, she used to distance herself from others, but Sonic helped her open up and be more friendly. Miles "Tails" Prower-A two-tailed fox who is best friends with Sonic. Tails is a skilled mechanic who can build almost anything, and he can fly by spinning his two tails. Marine the Raccoon-A young and free-spirited raccoon. She can be extremely wild, often to her detriment. Still, she tries hard to prove herself, especially in building ships. Dr. Eggman-A genius scientist with an IQ of 300, Dr. Eggman has often tried to conquer the world, but failed due to Sonic's interference. He still never gives up, and has major plans for making his empire. Dr. Eggman Nega-Dr. Eggman's dimensional counterpart, who is just as intelligent and cunning. He has worked well with Eggman before, but does he have an ulterior motive...? Orbot & Cubot-Dr. Eggman's faithful servant robots. They are often quite slow on the take, but ready to assist Eggman when necessary. They control the Boss Robots faced by Sonic. Conebot & Starbot- Green and blue dimensional counterparts to Orbot and Cubot. They are more sinister, yet they still retain the personalities from their counterparts. They control the Boss Robots faced by Blaze. Metal Sonic-A metallic copy of Sonic, and one of Sonic's major enemies throughout the series. Metal Sonic has returned to challenge Sonic for the chance to win a Chaos Emerald. Metal Sonic 3.0-A Metal Sonic with black and yellow colors instead of blue. Metal Sonic 3.0 has come to challenge Blaze for the chance to win a Sol Emerald. Gardon-A koala who guards the Jeweled Scepter in Blaze's world, although he sometimes is incompetent in that regard. He updates Sonic in regards to new missions. Wizon-A clairvoyant koala who resides in Amethyst Observatory. She can guide Sonic and the gang in whatever they need to do, and points out the only way to get to the Gem Base. Gameplay Gameplay would be the exact same as before: moving, jumping, spin dashing, tricks, etc. However, stage progression will mirror that of Sonic 3 & Knuckles, in that Sonic and Blaze cannot take the same route to get to the Goal Ring. Tails and Marine join Sonic and Blaze as backup, respectively, in order to progress further. Tails and Marine can Spin Jump along with their partners, collecting rings and defeating enemy robots. Each team will receive two new moves called Power Tricks, which can be used every fifty rings. Controls Move: Control Pad (Circle Pad may also be used, particularly in 3D sections) Spin/Axel Jump; A/B Spin/Axel Dash: A/B + Down Jump Dash/Homing Attack: A/B, then R (Sonic Only) Hover: A/B, then R (Blaze Only) Sonic/Fire Boost: Y Power Trick: X (once gauge reaches 50 Rings) Air Dash: L/R (when jumping off a rail or rainbow ring) Air Trick: A/B (when jumping off a rail or rainbow ring) Hover Boost: A/B + Directional Pad (Extra Zone only) Sonic Reflector: Y (Super Sonic only) Blaze Fireball: Y (Burning Blaze only) Character Switch: L/R (Extra Zone only) Sonic's Power Tricks Sonic Wind: Sonic creates a massive tornado to lift himself and Tails above impregnable obstacles, allowing travel throughout the upper path of a Zone. Correct action commands will earn more Trick Points. Tail Stream: Tails spins his tails, creating a slipstream for Sonic to travel along temporarily, as well as hit enemies without getting hurt himself. Super Sonic Meteor: Entering a Spin Dash powered up with Burning Blaze's fire, Super Sonic rams into the Nega Chaos Phoenix from above. Correct action commands will deal double damage. (Extra Zone only) Blaze's Power Tricks Axel Drill: Blaze readies a spinning fire kick to drill through obstacles that Sonic couldn't get through, allowing travel throughout the lower path of a Zone. Correct action commands will earn more Trick Points. Hyper Shot: Marine will take the lead and fire an energy fist attack, completely destroying all enemy robots in its path, regardless of their health meters. Burning Blaze Cyclone: Super Sonic's wind makes a tornado, which Burning Blaze spins through for a wildfire kick to hit the Nega Chaos Phoenix from below. Correct action commands will deal double damage. (Extra Zone only) Stages Each stage is a piece of Sonic or Blaze's world brought into the mishmesh that is Eggman Planet. Sonic or Blaze must make it through three Acts and face a Boss afterward until the Final Boss. Getting Chaos and Sol Emeralds by defeating Metal Sonic or Metal Sonic 3.0 in Special Stages will allow the Extra Zone to open. Zone 1: Neo Emerald Hill A remake of Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. This forest-like area features classic enemies as well as some from the Modern Era. The Boss is the Egg Drilltank Mk. II. Zone 2: Sapphire Lake A giant lake with underwater gameplay, and some Egg Scuba Pawns and Choppers. Some points are 3D water skiing points in which the player avoids enemies (Gyro Controls may be used). The Boss is the Egg Swordfish. Zone 3: Topaz Ruin A desert-like ruin with an Egyptian theme. Blaze's Fire Boost can light torches, preventing darkness from overtaking certain areas. The Boss is the Egg Pharaoh. Zone 4: Quartz Carnival A fun park all in white. Balloon animals allow higher jumping while bouncing balls break the floor and allow you to go down. The Boss is the Egg Carousel. Zone 5: Diamond Mountain A frosty mountain with falling platforms. There are multiple sections in which numerous enemies must be defeated in order to progress (Gyro Controls are used for 3D enemy treadmills). The Boss is the Egg Frost Gunner. Zone 6: Amethyst Observatory A palace from Blaze's world. There are more puzzle elements to this stage, as well as some Egg Magician enemies. The Boss is the Egg Jupiter. Zone 7: Ruby Volcano A giant volcano housing the only means to get to Eggman's off-world base. The Sonic Boost can put out torches, allowing gates to open. The Boss is the Egg Serpent. Final Zone: Gem Base A single Boss Battle with whichever Eggman the character opposes. It is a base resembling a Colosseum lined with surfaces the colors of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. The Boss is the Egg Gladiator. Extra Zone: Crystal Core A giant crystal within a black hole generated by the Sol Emeralds' energies. Destroying debris gives Super Sonic and Burning Blaze Rings to use Power Tricks to move in and attack. The Boss is the Nega Chaos Phoenix. Special Stages Throughout the story, missions will arise. Several of them will be challenges to Sonic and Blaze from Metal Sonic or Metal Sonic 3.0, respectively, to race through a Special Stage, collecting Rings within a time limit. They are free fall stages in which Gyro Control may be utilized to move Sonic or Blaze around to collect Rings. The one to collect the most Rings will earn the Chaos or Sol Emerald. Hitting a red marker will cause the opponent to lose 5 Rings. Missions Missions will be very similar to those in Sonic Generations. Sonic and Blaze will each have five missions per zone. They will mostly consist of collecting rings, time attack, doing a set number of tricks, and defeating a certain number of enemies. However, at least one mission from each set of five will feature a unique aspect of the zone itself. Also, 14 missions will be Special Stages, in which the player battles a Metal Sonic for the Chaos/Sol Emerald. The final sixteen missions will be battling the main bosses, from the Egg Drilltank Mk. II to the Egg Gladiator, first with one ring, then on a Hard Mode. The reward for clearing all the missions will be Super Sonic and Burning Blaze gameplay in the individual acts (boss acts not included). Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Sonic Category:Sega Category:Action Category:Adventure